


Forgiveness

by Silver_77



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Rapunzel and her friends find a dying Varian hanging from a tree. Varian only has enough time to tell them he's sorry and to mutter the name of the one who did this.





	Forgiveness

Rapunzel had never imagined this, she never wanted this! She never wanted to find Varian, hanging from a tree, one eye sewn shut, his stomach cut open, looking out of it. Lance had thrown up at the sight, Eugene and Cassandra screamed, while Rapunzel just stared in shock. Varian looked up, his one eye widening when he saw them.  
They ran forward, trying to pull Varian from the tree, but his hands had been nailed into the bark. Varian shook his head. 

"What is it Varian?!" Rapunzel asked desperately. Varian opened his mouth, revealing that most of his tongue was gone, but he could still slightly talk. 

"I-I'm sorry p-princess. I'm so s-sorry.... " He rasped, blood trickling from his mouth. 

"It's okay Varian! It's okay!" Rapunzel sobbed. 

"Who did this to you?!" Cass yelled, determined to end whoever did this. Varian breathing became slower, until his last breath, only able to mutter something that made them all freeze in terror, their blood run cold. 

"N-Nigel did this....."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!


End file.
